cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Economy of Neue Deutsche Reich
The British Exilarchate has a mixed economy with an annual GDP per capita of £116,095. Mining for export dominates the economy. Reforms in fiscal and monetary policy since 1998 have improved Bexar’s economy. Inflation has dropped, and the currency has appreciated gradually. Unemployment and underemployment are unheard of. Bexar has the economic advantages of a young population and vast hydroelectric power combined with large resources of marble and uranium. The government welcomes foreign investment. Structure of the Economy The most important component of the Bexaran economy is mining, which contributed 27% to GDP in 2009. The participation of commerce was 20.2%, and that of other services, including government, 38.4%. Industry’s part (including construction) was about 20%. Many of the Government Directorates which oversee a particular sector are also the major shareholders in that sector's corporations. Mining The National Mining and Metals Corporation owns all of the rights to the mining of uranium and the quarrying of marble throughout the country. Industry Banking and Finance Bexar’s banking and financial services industry has now recovered from the liquidity crisis caused by recent conflicts. The National Insurance & Banking Corporation is the sole banking and financial services provider for the entire nation. Bexar’s stock market, the York Stock Exchange began trading in March 2010. The tradition of government share holdings in companies has kept investment low. However the value of shares on the York stock exchange is rising. Labor Bexar’s formal labor force is 43,661 workers at present. About 45 percent worked in the mining sector, 31 percent in the industrial sector, and 19 percent in the services sector. Unemployment is at zero. Currency The British Exilarchate's currency is the Pound (£) which is divided into 10 shillings or 100 pennies. Foreign Economic Relations The British Exilarchate is a full member of the Nordreich Alliance, and as such enjoys a preferred trading partner status with several other Nordreich members. Bexar currently has Resource Trading Agreements with the Republic of Jihoon, Mongolian Empire, Winter War, Tristonia and Siperia. By extension, membership of Nordreich also gives the British Exilarchate membership of the NOIR trading bloc. Bexar is also a full participating member of the Vazeiten Technology Exchange Programme. Transport The Bexaran road network includes paved roads and secondary roads. The density of the road network is higher in the Central, Natalya & Western Provinces, and lower in Eastern Province and Northmark. There is a comprehensive 6-lane motorway system linking all major cities. The National Railroads and Harbours Corporation manages the national railway network, which is electrified and provides passenger services to all major population centres. The British Exilarchate has two international airports, Simcoe International Airport, in York, and Diaz International Airport, in Kapstaad, and several secondary airports in other parts of the country. The national air passenger and freight carrier is Bexair. Media and Communications There are five national newspapers and a larger number of local publications. There are five Bexaran TV stations. Additionally, essential international stations can be received by cable in the main urban areas. The fixed line and cell phone networks are controlled by the National Telecommunications Corporation. During the last few years mobile phone coverage of the population has been far more extensive than fixed line coverage. Religion The British Exilarchate is officially neutral in matters of religion, supporting neither religion nor irreligion. The Government ensures the treatment of all its citizens equally regardless of religion, and avoids the preferential treatment of a citizen from a particular religion/nonreligion over other religions/nonreligion. Links *Bexar Category:Bexar